


Tell Me a Fable

by Vic2Fic



Category: Fable 2 (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Humor, Rating: PG13
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-03
Updated: 2020-06-03
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:20:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24520729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vic2Fic/pseuds/Vic2Fic
Summary: A hero's life is a hard one... and life isn't fair sometimes.
Relationships: Hero of Bowerstone/Various Female NPCs
Kudos: 1





	Tell Me a Fable

**Author's Note:**

> Written back in 2009 (but only just added here), a bit of fun after playing Fable 2 far too much!
> 
> It helps if you've played the game, plenty of in-jokes.
> 
> Originally posted on Livejournal under my other pen-name, now moved to here.

Our hero’s life had been a hard one...

As a child she’d lost her only family, her sister; as an adult the same had happened. All murdered by the same person trying to rewrite destiny. Our hero didn’t like destiny, it had caused too much pain.

She’d always known she was different, and not just due to her heritage and future role. She’d quickly realised that the female clothing in Albion was more suited to gaining husbands or standing on street corners, than wielding impressive weaponry and dispatching creatures – that alone dictated her wardrobe, well that and the fact that she looked really hot in a noble man’s coat and highwayman’s hat!

She found the men of Albion tiresome and dull; they were either drunkards, or posers too busy trying to impress. The few who’d got too close or too interested came in handy when she’d needed to sacrifice people to the Temple of Shadows for one of the many quests she’d had to complete in the name of destiny.

Her first wife had come from the gypsy camp where our hero had grown up. She was a plain woman who’d been very pleased when they’d moved to Oakvale and a nice little house, rather than the caravan they’d previously lived in. Unfortunately our hero’s delve into darkness, and the growth of two large devil horns, had put her off and she filed for divorce and left.

The next wife was too pompous and never happy, always wanting to be showered in expensive gifts and complaining about the state of the house rather than providing the sex that a buddy adventurer requires; she was sacrificed, which pleased the Shadows greatly.

However our hero finally found happiness with wives three and four; one in Oakvale, and one over 50 miles away on Knothole Island. They never found out about each other, which was just as well; and unlike wife number two, they always seemed to want sex, which kept our hero very happy, albeit rather busy commuting between the two!

But these two were also doomed by destiny, and in the years after their deaths the many whores in Westcliff and Bloodstone just couldn’t replace the love and tenderness that these two had shown.

So now our hero reaches a crossroads, a decision that isn’t fair and has repercussions for many people; should she save the two women she loves (plus her faithful hound) but sacrifice hundreds of other innocent people, or save everyone else but them.

...Life isn’t fair sometimes!


End file.
